


Adrenaline rush

by Veridian_smaragdine



Series: Adrien's elseworlds. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir-centric, Adrien becomes a speedster, Adrien has 3 lives now, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Loves Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Max is his guy in the chair, Multi, No actual cross over though, Post newyork special, Post-Episode: s03 Desperada, Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik, The flash refrences, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridian_smaragdine/pseuds/Veridian_smaragdine
Summary: Adrien agreste has not a double but triple life. One as the popular fashion model and civilian Adrien Agreste. the second, chat noir, Weilder of the miraculous of destruction, and partner to ladybug in their fight against the magical terrorist hawk moth. And the newest addition, the third. After being struck by lightning, Adrien is comotose, when he wakes up with super speed he adopts the name adreneline, and becomes Paris' first speedster.Note: this doesn't actually cross over with the CW flash, in just shamelessly taking ideas and content from it and grafting it to miraculous.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Adrien's elseworlds. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016569
Kudos: 8





	Adrenaline rush

Adrien sighs out loud as he glances out at the pouring rain. It had been a rough day today.

He had woken up late which had caused him to rush getting ready, which in turn caused him to skip his already tiny breakfast. He had hoped school would have been an improvement to his morning but he was mistaken. Chloé had jumped him that morning when he had gotten out of his car, which was typical for her, but as he had been in a rush he was nt expecting it, so when she leaped into his arms they both fell to the ground, which not only gave him a head ache, but caused Chloé to shout at him, making it worse.

Nino had helped him up, and Adrien had hoped that maybe some time with his best friend would help his mood. However Nino informed him that Marinette was out sick. This presented Adrien with some problems. The being that Nino wanted to sit next to Alya, to spend some more time together, which meant Adrien would be sitting alone which was never fun, the second and primary problem being that Marinette Dupain-Cheng wasnt in class today and probably wouldnt be back for a few days. This meant he wouldnt be able to see Marinette's sweet smile when he walked in the class room, or listen to her cute rambling, or watch her stick her tongue out in concentration when she sketched those amazing designs she always made, or see her adorable blush as she fumbled over some attempt to ask him something she never seemed to finish. Adrien had known then that the coming day was going to be a complete waste. No Nino, no Marinette, and a splitting headache? No thanks. 

The following day had been about as bad as predicted. He couldnt concentrate with his pounding headache nor with Nino and Alya's hurried whispers behind him which made his notes useless. He had forgotten that they had a test in history, which, while he didnt fail, he didnt exactly meat his fathers standards either. He then had a salad for lunch, which meant he was hungry all the rest of the school day. He hadnt taken an umbrella because the forecast had said it would be warm and sunny. (it wasn't.) That typically wouldnt have been a big deal as he typically had a ride, but his driver was extremely late so Adrien stood drenched in the rain with plagg whining for shelter. Then when he finally got home, his father stood waiting. 

Adrien had to listen to a lecture on wasting time, because it was somehow his fault he had been home late, and just to add insult to injury, Gabriel had told him that he would have to redo a commercial shoot in the coming week because the first hadn't been good enough. This meant at least a whole week of tireless cheesy acting and uncomfortable clothes and make up. Gabriel had dismissed Adrien, telling him to practice his piano.

That was how Adrien found himself in his room, his forehead resting against the window as he gazed into the darkened streets of a stormy paris, trying to listen to the news and not Plagg's loud snoring. He sighed and pushed himself away from the window and took a seat on his. 

The news anchor on t.v. continued to talk about some facilities new partial accelerator and the terrible weather, which adrien was sure he'd normally find interesting if his head wasnt pounding. He reached for the remote to turn of the television when the anchor stopped speaking about the innerworkings of the accelerator. Adrien paused looking at the worried look on her face as she looked of screen, a hand to the earpeace she was wearing. 

"Wait, we are now being told to evacuate the facility, the storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the partical accelerator but have so far been unable to regain control of the system." The tv sounded. Then the lights flickered and the tv shut off. Adrien stood from the couch to talk to plagg when he got a glance at outside. An explosion in the distance sent a golden lit beam into the storm close above. Then a large wave of light shot from the beam, which seemed to cause a city wide power outage. Adrien rushed to his window and threw it open.

"Plagg, we need to go!" He Shouted as the clouds overhead illuminated with golden light. Plagg groaned as he turned over from his nap. 

"Why? They didn't say anything about an akuma." Plagg groaned as he peaked one eye open. 

"Because there's been an explosion and people could beed our help!" Adrien cryed as he pried open the window, letting in rain, ready to jump in the downpour. Plagg sighed. He was about to argue when something caught his eye. 

"Umm...Adrien?" Plagg said, an unsure tone to his voice. Adrien let out a frustrated sigh. People were in danger and plagg was dilly dallying. 

"Wha-?" Adrien is cut short as he turns to look at plagg, only to spot what the kwami seemed so perturbed by. The water inside a water bottle had begun to float up and out of the container and up into air, twisting and morphing, drops combining and spouting as it slowly suspended itself in air. Another gasp from Plagg had Adrien glance at the destruction god who pointed his attention back out yhe window. Adrien took a step back in surprise, as all the rain drops outside had stopped mid decent, and had began slowly making their way back up.

Then it hit him. Literally.

The clouds iluminated a slight golden hue, and the skys split open, releasing a earsplitting crash of thunder. Plagg screamed for his owner, as Adrien's body was tossed into the coffee table, his clothes singed and smoking, body soaked from the rain, as a lighning bolt had shot in through the open window, striking adrien where he had stood. 

Adrien tasted metal, his head felt like it had been split open, and his world fell into darkness.


End file.
